akame heart ga kill(English Version)
by ashlight41
Summary: tatsumi met someone named hajime and decide to travel together to the capital, and by the time he reached the capital, he found something not ready for hadapinya. the darkness that has engulfed the capital have been waiting for him and hajime. the missing ace blackheart evil or braveheart hero? i own nothing akame ga kill and kamen rider belong to their creator


Ch 1 darkness killer...

On the path to the imperial capital looks a brown-haired young man wearing a black and brown coat (see Hajime Aikawa in episode 1) was walking there. He walked with a relaxed mind as though nothing at all in his head up, without realize or care the ground in front of him began to crack and reveal the earth dragon like want to eat it.

Without emotion the young man did not do anything other than take out some card.

"GRAAAA" dragon earth that intends to destroy the young man with sharp claws before a sudden a slashing sword arm that intending to hit him.

"..." The young man just looked flat towards the savior figure. He brunette with a white jacket and dark blue pants with his right hand the sword which he had used to cut the earth dragon arm.

"The first class danger beast ..." murmured the young man with the confidently, turning his body towards the monsters who were in pain. "Worthy opponent." Said the young man with relaxed in response to him a fist pointed at him by the angry dragon earth.

"Are you mad?" Asked the young man before jumping high into the sky to avoid the attack.

"This is over." Murmured the young man before delivering the blow straight toward the earth dragon who immediately dropped it with ease.

"Not bad." Praise youth that he help it evenly.

"Hm ... of course!" Replied the young man with a sense of big head and happy because in praise. "Beat is easy for me!" The boy said with pride that he hit his chest.

"... (=. =") "Youth that he help could only sweatdrop at him.

"by the way Tatsumi is my name ... the name that will be famous all over the capital of the empire. You have to remember that. "Said the young man that was full of over self-confidence and not realized that the young man stares at change a little sharper when he addressed the issue of capital earlier.

"You said you want to succeed in the capital of the empire?" Asked the young man to Tatsumi who in charge of said 'yes' without the slightest doubt.

"Successful and famous in the capital of the empire ... That's the dream of every man." said Tatsumi with pride that a give cynical response by the young man.

"You'd better stop. The capital is not a place that you imagine. In the capital there is more monsters thats more terrifying than this. "Said the young man with the monotone and serious as he continued his journey.

"What?" Said Tatsumi with a question mark. "What in the capital there is also danger beast?" Tatsumi asked innocently and unknowingly follow the young man from behind.

"huMan ... they are human beings that more terrifying than the monsters. And they aremore of them available in the capital. "Said the young man explained to the young bard named Tatsumi looks still clouds on the capital.

"I appreciate your advice ..." Tatsumi said quietly that made the young man turn his head towards it. "But I can not go back now. I ... no, we ... we're going to the capital and save the village! "Tatsumi said dedicatedly, staring blue sky above them.

"hm..." responded the young man with a flat tone as if he were reading Tatsumi of his words.

"Ooh yes, I do not get your name. I, Tatsumi. "Ask Tatsumi once again in the hope of getting the name of the young man in front of him this.

"Hajime ... you can call me that." Said the young man named Hajime.

Skip the time ...

Imperial capital ...

"Oh ... you also want to apply? Then fill out the form and bring it back to me. "

"Means ... I'm going to start in the infantry?"

"Of course."

"(Braak!) Who has time for that! (Sriing!) if you look and see my skill, I am sure you will be immediately lifted me as the commander."

That's the sound of voices heard from outside the reception the military by Hajime before Tatsumi finally throwing out accompanied by force shout "get out!" By the committee.

"What is the problem? Why not test me first? "Said Tatsumi behind that is not received in throwing out just like that.

"Dont joke! Because our reviewer flooded applicants ... there is a limit to how much we can rent! "Cried behind the admissions committee that describes how difficult it is to enter military.

"Oh, is that so?" Said Tatsumi is confused and does not understand what had just spoken the committee.

"If you undersant get lost! You damn kid ! "Snapped committee for the last time before closing the door very loudly.

"So are you working in military now?" ask Hajime that get the the flat sigh respone by Tatsumi.

"Hi." said yellow-haired sister with big breasts who approached Tatsumi.

"Hm ...?" Tatsumi upper his head to see who is calling and found a large breast that greeted him.

" it seems something disturbing youngman. Want a help from big sister? "asked woman kindly.

'So this is the capital of the empire ...' mumbled Tatsumi who is not heard at all with what is said by this sister and instead kept looking at the chest which were above him.

"Ha ~" Hajime could only sigh.

"What's with you?" Said the sister that was respone by nasty smile by Tatsumi. " you come far away from the village to the capital to realize your dream, right?" Asked the sister who came to the conclusion that Hajime and Tatsumi are rural migrants from seen the their appearance.

"How do you know?" Said Tatsumi who was surprised that this woman was able to know his purpose.

"Of course I know. If you stay long in the capital you will know. "Said the that older sister. "Oh yeah ... I know the quick way to get working for goverment." sHe added that makes Tatsumi enthusiastically.

"Seriously?" Said Tatsumi with enthusiasm.

"Want to know how?" Said the sister. in response to, Tatsumi repeated head nods quickly. "If so treat this sister eat!" The sister said with a smile.

Skip the time ...

Food stalls ...

"Yaa drinking during the day is fantastic!" Said the girl was after drinking a large glass of alcoholic beverage. While Tatsumi pale and only can sweatdrop by the capacity of beverages that can be accommodated by this woman, while Hajime just sitting next to him with a deadpan expression as he straightened a glass of fizzy drinks.

"You also drink young man!" Bargaining brother was handing me a glass to Tatsumi.

"Also, now quickly say a quick way to get hired by the government." Tatsumi urges. he can not wait anymore to know the way so he could get to work in government.

"simple ... with connections and money." Replied the sister who her cheeks slightly flushed by beer.

"Money?" Muttered Tatsumi repeat what was said just now.

"I have friends in the military ... if you give him a money, then it will be fast!" Said this woman describes it as it like a simple thing.

"I understand ... so ..." Tatsumi ransacked her luggage and pulled out a bag full of money on the table. "this is enough?" ask Tatsumi.

"Oh, its enought." Said that woman with joy at the sight of quite a lot of money in front of her eyes.

"On the way here, I collect the prize with hunting the danger the beast around." Said Tatsumi proudly tells his journey that makes Hajime make an expression as if to say 'start again tale ...' in the direction of Tatsumi.

"Hm ... so you're strong." Muttered the woman was pretty amazed by the ability of Tatsumi. While Hajime had been felt there was something odd with this sister in front of them.

"You'll be a commander in a short time!" Said the sister with joy and taking a bag full of money front herr.

"It's true! I leave it to you! "Tatsumi replied innocently and spirit that is not aware that he had been tricked raw by this girl.

"Maybe meeting with me will be a valuable lesson to you, young man. I'm going to take care of this so you just wait here a minute, okay? "Said the woman before fleeing Tatsumi filled with an optimistic smile and did not realize it was duped.

Skip the time ...

Tatsumi unconscious continues waiting without realized it was already late evening. Feel sorry Hajime finally decided to talk and tell the truth.

"Hey, Tatsumi ..." Hajime call that caught the attention of the village youth.

"What ...?" Said Tatsumi tired of waiting idly for earlier.

"You had been tricked." Said Hajime leading directly to the problem.

"Uh? ... Heee ! ?" cried Tatsumi who could not believe what was said Hajime that he had just tricked and taken all his money without knowing (rather foolishly given by himself.).

"Do not ever trust people too easily. Espesialy in the capital. "said Hajime casually sipping her drink.

"So I was tricked!" Said Tatsumi sure.

"Yes that's ..." Hajime replied with a deadpan expression.

"I will report it!" Tatsumi said hastily took his bag to go to authorities to report.

"It's useless ...the one has been fooled is the wrong." Said Tatsumi Hajime immediate halt in the course and pale when he heard what hajime just said.

Skip the time ...

"Shit ... now all my money has gone." Grumbled Tatsumi who shake his money purse who now empty. Gratitude to Hajime who help him with paying so that could shut and he did not have to deal with the authorities but still ..

"Are you okay?" ask Hajime.

"LIKE HELL! It's all because that Oppai ... I mean that bitch ! "Growled Tatsumi annoyed " is what she's talking about a valuable lesson ! "grumbled annoyed Tatsumi who is still cannot accept that he just get fooled by that woman.

"It's your own fault ..." muttered Hajime who also check little left money he have.

"And again, if you already know the girl cheat me. Why do not remind me at all !? "snapped Tatsumi who feel annoyed with his companion who was not reminded him of this at all.

"Impossible, with such a high level of optimism. I'm sure you would not hear anything I say. "Answer Hajime logical and reasonable.

"... There is no pesky village people who lie like that ..." Tatsumi muttered darkly as he bowed at one corner of the bridge crossing.

"Welcome to the life of the capital." Said Hajime flatly that somehow thats makes Tatsumi upset.

"Yes please, tonight I will be sleeping outside." Tatsumi muttered as he lay down wall bridge.

"Hey someone came." Said Hajime pointing towards the red horse carriage stopped in front of them.

"It again, princess?" Said the guard.

"What can i do? It's been my nature. "Said daughter in the horse-drawn carriage.

Shortly down and approached the princess and Tatsumi Hajime with 2 guards in tow.

"If you do not have a place to sleep, will you stay in my house?" Asked the princess with friendly and sweet smile in response to a face Tatsumi pessimistic because've been fooled once.

"I do not have any money ..." Tatsumi said flatly try to imitating Hajime.

"You can not sleep here even want, right?" Asked the princess.

"Miss aria can not let people like you." Added guard 1

"You have to accept the goodness of his heart." Added guard 2

"How?" Said Miss aria once again that ultimately received by Tatsumi.

Skip time with Tatsumi ...

After receiving help from Miss aria, Tatsumi told them (family miss aria) about himself and his friends. And ends with good acceptance by family miss aria father who decided to help him join the army and look for the other two.

At room Tatsumi ...

'In the end I was saved by the good people. Now its just sayo and Ieyasu ... 'murmured Tatsumi, looking outward through his bedroom window. 'I hope they both survived until the capital.' Tatsumi prayer to the dark of night.

Meanwhile, in room Hajime ...

'There is something wrong with this family ...' Hajime muttered to himself, who had been feeling unwell since stepped foot in this house. Like there is something hiding in behind all the friendly kind nature of this family.

"..." Hajime was silent, looking out the window of his room before finaly opened and jumped out to heading upstairs. And incidentally the room above is the middle of the empty room of miss aria father and mother that makes him easier to find something that hiding here.

After a long search. Hajime finally found something that probably will answer his curiosity.

"Diary?" Hajime muttered softly. From his appearance it is like a diary and from the existing name on the cover can be deduced it is the personal diary of miss aria mother.

Intrigued by what is written in it Hajime open and read the book. and sure enough, the book contains something beyond his expectation. The book contains a record of torture that the lady did to the village people they abducted and hold.

'This ...' muttered Hajime with a serious expression while flipping through the diary sheet with disbelief.

Crick ... crick ...

The sound of the key in the middle of the room door open from the outside sounds ...

And when open ...

Kreekk ...

"Ng? I thought that I heard the sound of someone? "Asked the great master who found the empty space as usual.

Tomorrow night ...

"Now I need to write it into my diary. I can not stop this hobby. "Said the lady of the house by himself, carrying brown hardback book in hand while scour the darkened hallway. Without realizing the existence of another person behind her who directly cut her body into two.

"he ..." was all she could out of the mouth when the hostess realized that she had been cut in two. And behind her appeared a glasess girl with purple haired wearing chinese clothes and hold a bloodied giant scissors in hands which she was using to cut the hostess was.

"I'm sorry." Said the girl in politely bowing front of the hostess corpse.

By Tatsumi ...

"Ha?" Tatsumi awakened sense the killer instinct when around the house. "What's going on? "Murmured the actual Tatsumi asked what was happening to himself. "Murder?" Muttered Tatsumi were convinced that it was not a mere imagination.

Others are concerned with Tatsumi rushes out of the room complete with gloves and sword ..

Continue to doubt in his heart that it was true. That night raid that he had just heard from Miss aria guard this morning actually attack them ...

His thoughts were interrupted when he found a group of people (5 to be exact) was standing on a thin steel rope in the front yard.

"It ..." muttered shaking Tatsumi that concern became a reality. "Night raid ..."

Meanwhile, with Hajime ...

"Answer me, where you hide the migrants who this family kidnap !?" insisted Hajime as he ask a guard that he was kidnapped to succeed in the interrogation. guard was visibly shaking when Hajime simply gripping his neck and lifted it.

"Answer now ..." said Hajime with threatening and serious tone.

Back to Tatsumi ...

"Night raid ..." Tatsumi muttered, staring warily towards the outside of the 5 people. and from the bottom tatsumi can see 3 guardian out to stop night raid that ended only with the fast death of 3 of them in the hands a dark-haired girl with red eyed and man in a white armor who is down to take care of them.

"Completely destroyed in an instant ..." muttered Tatsumi who could not believe what was he just seen. all guards defeated in an instant. 'At least I have to protect the aria lady!' said Tatsumi full of inner steady to find and protect the young lady who helped him and hajime.

With a father of lady aria ...

"Please ... I have a daughter ..." aria father asked compassion in the midst of difficulty breathing because he was choke and lifted by a girl with a yellow-haired woman hands like animal ears and a cat.

" dont worry. You will soon be with her. "Said the woman with a calm tone.

"Even my daughter? ... What dont you have mercy?" Asked the great master disbelief that his daughter will also seek raid by night as well ..

"mercy? What is it?" Asked the girl with chill tone before ending the life overlords.

By Hajime ...

'Murder ?' Hajime murmured when he found the bodies of the hostess who was killed while walking in the middle of the corridor. 'It looks like something is going on in this house ...' Hajime muttered as he felt the aura of a killer from various places in the house. And from their movement, hajime can be sure that they are professional killers.

"I should be looking for him." Muttered Hajime searching for Tatsumi before something that not right happen to him.

In a warehouse where Hajime holding guards ...

"Looks like we're late ..." said the big man with white armor.

"look like someone here do this before us ..." said the bespectacled girl who had been killed a great lady casually. Yes when they got there they found only four lifeless corpses of the guards. And whatever killed them is not an amateur, in view of the incision and the wound in the body of the guards.

#Flasback 15an minutes ago ...

"Do not move!" Shouted another 2 guard from the warehouse entrance that managed to find Hajime guard that he kidnap. Directing his gun towards Hajime swiftly hope that he will give up, who was respons by Hajime by throw the guard hostage towards them.

Panic, without thinking they were fired on his lifeless body. and took the opportunity Hajime took out a card and materializes belt around his waist.

"Henshin." Hajime muttered softly while slice a heart ace card on chalice rouzer in his waist.

**Change!**

Hajime body enclosed in a flash of dark energy and the appearance of a new figure with a heart-patterned dress elegant black mantis armor human replace Hajime figure. With his chalice arrow in his right hand in a flash Hajime ran towards the two guards that regardless of the bullet that shot into his path.

SLASH! SLASH!

In an instant chalice pass the guard along with a direct blow cut vital point that causes instant death to the guards.

"HIIII !" 3 to the existing guard could only drop his weapon out of fear when he found the figure that came out of the barn. He had to run, that's what the guard think. but his body could not move because of fear. Yes, he felt profound fear when dealing directly with a sadistic killer known figure throughout the imperial capital.

The figure with the name chalice ...

Hearing the cries of the guard chalice pointer his chalice arrow towards the guard. "Speak now." Said chalice with a cold tone.

"... There is a warehouse on west where they keep the people." Said the guard quickly and sweating with fear.

"Hmph." Only That's coming out of from chalice mouth before Walking away leave the guard alone.

"Thank God ..." sigh of relief when the guard has sure chalice was gone. "I thought I would be de-" he did not get to finish his words when his head began to be separated when he moved it a little.

With the chalice ...

" so in another Warehouse kah ...?" Muttered chalice before take out another card and slice it to chalice rouzer.

**Spirit!**

With that figure of chalice back to chalice complete with his usual clothes.

#end Flashback ...

"We should get meet with another soon ..." advice armored man dressed who get respon nodded head by the girl's with glasses.

End chapter ...

yosh yosh...

finnaly done with translation. by the way please review for sugest or anything...

flame will be sealed by chalice...

and i need beta reader for this-,-


End file.
